Remember the First Kiss
by TeenAgeRiot99
Summary: Do you remember the first time you kissed her? Not the first time everyone thinks you did. This is a story about Naomily's first kiss. It's kinda shit, so I apologize in advance.


Remember the First Kiss

Everyone will tell you that the first time Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell kissed was at a party, where the music was a little too loud and they were a little too drunk.

But that is not true.

The first time they kissed they were seven.

And it was because of a game.

As kids, a game was played. The girls would chase the boys around the old playground, and if the boys were caught, the girls would kiss them and the boys would exaggerate wiping their lips and cry out like they had just been shot. The girls would laugh and the game went on and on and this is how it would happen because that is how it had always happened.

Katie Fitch was an avid player of this game.

Emily Fitch was not.

Katie would chase the boys like nothing else held even a smidge of importance, and maybe to Katie nothing else did.

She would run and take shortcuts and she would grab the boys as they squirmed about and she would laugh and kiss them.

If you think about it, it's a rather fucked up concept, but seven year olds did not think about it.

Emily Fitch would watch, _walking_ after the boys, not even trying to catch them because here was the truth:

Emily Fitch had no desire to kiss boys.

She'd play anyway though, because Katie being Katie would yell if she didn't.

The boys would tease her and run and she would simply shrug and follow half-heartedly.

The girls would laugh and tell her to hurry.

But Emily did not want to hurry, so she did not.

Enter Naomi Campbell.

Naomi was new, and within the first minute of seeing her, Katie had already deemed her a social outcast.

"She looks funny," was her simple reasoning.

Emily had a different take on Naomi however.

Her blonde hair and blue eyes instantly captivated a young Emily, and before she realized it, she had developed a full-blown crush.

She would doodle little N's and E's in hearts in the margins of her paper and replay prior conversations and moments like any obsessed seven year old would.

Emily continued playing the game, but spent most of it looking over at Naomi, who would sit under a tree on the other side of a field and read some big looking book.

It was towards the end of the year that Emily finally decided to go over.

She slipped away, going unnoticed and walked over to the large tree, plunking herself down and looking at the page Naomi was reading.

"Can I help you?" A sharp voice caught Emily off guard and the book was quickly shut.

"What are you reading?" She asked, curious as to what laid inside the book.

Was it a secret?

Emily was never a big fan of secrets.

"A book," Naomi said and rolled her eyes, which any seven year old found rather impressive.

"What's it about?"

"I'm not going to go over the whole plot," she said reopening the book and hiding it from Emily's view.

"Why not?" Emily tried to look at the page.

She sighed heavily and shut the book once again.

"It's about a man who discovers that his wife is slowly dying, and it's about his pain."

Emily had concluded that that was too much for a seven year old.

"I like stories with princesses and knights, where the knight saves the princess and they live happily ever after because of their true love," Emily said with a small shy smile.

Naomi sighed once again.

"Those aren't realistic."

Emily frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because people do not go out of their way to save others, and things like true love do not exist."

Emily continued frowning.

"Well… I think true love does exist."

"Okay, then you can think that, but you're wrong," Naomi said and picked up her book again.

"Why don't you play with us?"

Naomi put the book down again. It really was becoming a reoccurring pattern.

"Because I don't want to play a stupid kissing game."

Emily was quiet for a moment.

"To be honest… neither do I," she said shyly like Katie or one of the other girls would appear and get mad at her for saying such a thing.

And what did Naomi do?

Naomi smiled, a soft and small smile, but a genuine one.

And what happened to Emily?

Her heart fluttered and if it were possible, she would have melted into some kinda gross liquid right there and then.

"Run," Emily said finally.

Naomi looked up at where Emily was now standing.

"What?"

"Run."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to kiss you," she said like it was a very simple thing, because it kinda was.

"I thought we just established we don't want to play this game."

"Well… I want to play it with you… so… run."

Naomi continued to sit there for a minute, and finally, much to Emily's relief, she put the book down and began to run across the field, laughing and Emily began to follow.

She could see the other kids playing on the playground, but she didn't care.

Naomi's long legs easily outran Emily, but they kept at it, until Emily began to run faster and faster.

And finally, fucking finally, Emily grabbed Naomi, sending them both falling to the grass, giggling and squirming.

And when they were both still on the grass, breathless, Emily tentatively leant forward and pressed her lips to Naomi's.

Her lips were soft and it was rather nice, and sent both their rapidly beating little hearts into overdrive.

It was over as quickly as it began, and they looked around, making sure no one had seen.

And that was it.

There were no more stolen kisses, just stolen, unnoticed glances.

And there would be no more kisses for quite a few years to come.

And now they are no longer seven, but they are twenty-five, and they kiss a lot, and they smile and they laugh and they're happy.

As Emily lies in bed that night, she thinks about that first kiss, and she can't help but think about how wrong Naomi was.

Because true love did exist.

She was looking at it in the form of the sleeping girl cuddling up to her.

Emily kissed Naomi's lips softly, and wondered how her seven year old self would react to being able to kiss Naomi this much.

How she would react to being engaged to her.

How she would react to cuddling up to her every night.

And she realizes that she wouldn't have ever thought about it because seven-year old Emily Fitch did not think such great happiness could possibly exist.

But twenty-five year old Emily Fitch did.

And she could never forget.

 **I know this goes against the whole loved you since I was twelve thing. Sorry that this is kinda shit. I have a few multiple chapter stories being written on word, so as soon as I can figure out how to upload those without it being like one giant thing or multiple uploads, they remain unread. Sorry, I'm kinda shit with technology.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if anyone actually read this.**


End file.
